Shift Brace
The Shift Brace is one of Auto Rider's transformation devices, by being the device that holds Auto Rider's Auto Chargers as a remote for his Auto Driver. On two separate instances, duplicate Shift Braces were manifested by Spider-Bot 027 and Auto Rider Gold, who both copied Auto Rider's data to become Auto Rider Fake and Gold respectively. Gold's version is fully-colored jet-black in comparison to the original. After the destruction of Gold/Dean and Zenjox, Auto Rider's Shift Brace is the last of the Rider arsenal locked beneath the Auto Garage. In a possible future, the Shift Brace is used by the future Auto Rider, Ethan Roberts, before being taken along with the Auto Driver by Paradoxa who uses it to become Auto Rider Neo. Functionality To transform, the user turns the Advanced Ignition key on the Auto Driver and rotates a Form Change Auto Charger into its Lever Mode before inserting it forwardly into the Shift Brace via the Shift Landing Panel until the tip of the Shift Car hits the Chrome Guard Bumper. Once the Charger is set, the user must hold the car and lift it up and down back into the Shift Landing Panel to finish the transformation sequence into Auto Rider. The only Auto Chargers usable to Auto Rider when he is not transformed are the ones that change his forms. After transforming with a Form Change Charger, the user has the option to switch between other Chargers. To do so, the user must turn the Advanced Ignition, pull the used Charger out, convert the new Charger to Lever Mode, insert it back into the Shift Brace, and repeat the same lifting action. This would change the base Tire Module from the Form, or any previous Tire Module used before, and cause the Auto Driver to announce "Tire Change" and then the corresponding Charger used. If the Auto Charger that is being used is lifted at least once, the user will be given a power boost, while the Auto Driver says either the Form, used if a Form Change Charger is currently in use (ex. "Turbo Form" would be "Turbo") or the last name of the Tire Module of a Tire Change Auto Charger (ex. "Hooking Wrecker" would be "Wrecker") or the number designation of a Pit Crew Auto Charger (ex. "Formula 02" would be "02"). Depending on the amount of times it is lifted, the Auto Driver repeats itself that many times, up to three, while also initiating different functions. To initiate a finishing attack, Auto Rider must turn the Advanced Ignition and press the Igniter button on the Shift Brace, which makes the Drive Driver announce "Final Drive" with a revving noise being looped. Lifting the Auto Charger afterwards would then give Auto an exceeding amount of power. Dash will often shout "Full Throttle!" before he initiates the final attack. Though in the case of Deadheat, which doesn't have a Lever Mode, the Auto Driver instead just announces "Dead Heat" when the Igniter is pressed. Drive may now release the power gained in any way he wishes, unless the Charger is not completely charged. In order to have the Auto Driver cancel the transformation, Auto Rider must remove the Charger currently placed in the Shift Brace and press the Igniter. While Auto Rider is in civilian form, the Shift Brace can either act as a navigator or receive messages. At the same time, the Shift Brace is able to have a physical examination for its user. It can also somehow act as a watch for Auto Rider. When Auto Rider Gold is in possession of the Dark Auto Driver, though it is a part of the transformation, it afterwards only allows him to channel either his own power or the exploited weapon he hijacks. Once Dean steals an Auto or Moto Charger, he can load them into his Shift Brace and press the Igniter, allowing him to exploit their powers through either his combat techniques or one of his hijacked weapons. In one instance, he uses the stolen Stop Charger to activate the hijacked Tire Blaster's attack. Notes *The Shift Brace is the only item in Auto Rider's arsenal to retain it's name from its japanese counterpart. *The Shift Brace resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter. *If a Viral Core is used in the DX Shift Brace, instead of reading it like normal, it causes the Auto Driver to announce "Dangerous". Category:Auto Rider Category:Transformation Gear